


Wintertime Heatwave

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alley Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: Our favorite Idiot Dragoon got himself into another dilemma that only Gaius can alleviate.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Wintertime Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> I.... just found out I like ABO. Don't look at me. Happy Gaiustinien Week~

_ Shite… shite  _ **_shite_ ** _!  _ Estinien fumbled through the dark alleyway, clumsy though he may have been, he still took the greatest care not to make too much noise. His back slid down a wall once he considered himself far enough away from the vacant lot in which they decided to set up “camp”. Though Gaius and Estinien had finally made their way into Garlemald proper, they still found it safest to steer away from any sort of inns and populated areas in case Gaius should be recognized and their mission become compromised. 

_ Shite shite shite you  _ **_fucking…_ ** _ fool… _ The elezen glared at the empty bottle in his hand. In one last desperate attempt, he shook what little remained of a drop into his gaping mouth, but he knew in his heart it would be no good. “By the  _ fucking  _ fury how could I forget…?” Estinien mumbled through grit teeth. Fury overtaking common sense, he threw the empty bottle with all his might down the alley, where, by a blessing, it bounced off the pavement into a mound of snow rather than loudly shattering. 

Estinien’s heart began to race as the consequences of his forgetfulness began to take over in full. He was beginning a heat cycle and hadn’t prepared a sufficient amount of suppressants for his journey. Truthfully, it was only a matter of time before he faced this dilemma. Throughout most of his adulthood, it was always Aymeric who ensured Estinien was well-stocked on heat suppressants, and even on a couple occasions helped him douse whatever fires arose should he ever neglect to take them. 

...But Aymeric wasn’t here…

This was a fine mess he had gotten himself into. Not only was he currently hiding out in foreign territory, but it was the  _ enemy’s  _ territory… after dark… after the shops had closed… and his sole companion was a man he hardly knew despite the several moons of travel and information-gathering they had endured. 

_ Ah, speaking of whom, what if…? _ No. Absolutely not. He didn’t care how much the lust clouded his mind, he wouldn’t dare subject himself to something so shameful to a practical stranger. The closest they’ve ever physically been came every night since they reached Ilsabard and needed to share one another’s warmth as they slept. Though that may seem awkward to most, Estinien was more than used to doing similar things in Ishgard’s bitter cold; it’s partially how he and Aymeric ended up becoming such close friends. 

He looked to his right; towards the vacant space. They were huddled in the corner between two buildings, so he couldn’t see Gaius and vice-versa. Then, he looked to his left. The streets were empty due to the advanced hour, but he was behind enough piles of rubbish and snow to not be seen immediately by any potential passers-by. He’d try to make this quick. No doubt the chill of nighttime Ilsabardian air would awaken Gaius, or worse, if he takes too long; it wouldn’t.

_ Just a quick one should do for now… _ Estinien assured himself, unfastening his trousers to free his painfully erect cock.  _ A quick relief… then come morning, I’ll seek an apothecary… could feign an incoming illness if need be… _ He gasped the moment he touched himself, feeling far more sensitive than usual. Estinien stroked himself with haste, hips squirming beneath his own touches. Halone’s tits this was embarrassing… His gaze remained fixed to the left, ready to pull himself together the second any late-night wanderers passed by. 

Puffs of white mist drifted in quick succession from his mouth as his breathing grew increasingly labored. Stroking himself felt good and all, but it wasn’t enough. With his free hand, he slithered his fingers below the smallclothes, meeting with his entrance that was already embarrassingly soaked; two fingers slid right in with no issue. Estinien bit his lip, willing himself to be quiet and not prematurely rouse Gaius from his slumber. Fury take him this was irritating; he’d rather hear the noises coming out of his mouth than the lewd squelching coming from between his legs. 

A light breeze passed him by, carrying flurries of snow with it. The bits of biting cold were most welcoming against the burning skin of his face. It was enough to slow himself down a bit.  _ Yes, more of that, please _ . Estinien closed his eyes, breathing deep of the crisp, cool air in a somewhat vain attempt at cooling his body down a bit. At least once he finishes, he’ll be a nice heating furnace for his sleeping travelling companion should he flare up again in the middle of the night.

“Oh… you  _ absolute  _ fool…”

Estinien gasped, feeling as though his heart leapt to the moon the second the voice reached his ears. He was frozen. There wasn’t a force on Hydalen that could make him face the person confronting him. The thundering sound of the man’s boots echoed through the alley as he approached. 

“You do realize that you’re giving off a stench so potent that any alpha in a square malm would come seeking you out, do you not?”

_ Oh shite, does that mean… Gaius is…? _ It was the powerful vice grip of the former Legatus clenching down on Estinien’s arm that finally got him to turn and face the man that now knelt before him. It was hard to tell in the dark, but he swore the man’s cheeks were darker and redder than usual. 

“So? Have you Eorzeans not yet developed the drug that suppresses these urges?” 

Estinien’s eyes tore away from Gaius’s sharp gaze. “I… I forgot…” He began, mumbling.

“Excuse me?  _ Forgot?? _ Pray do not tell me that was what you said just now! Are you not a  _ grown  _ man who has dealt with this many times over??”

He scowled as he felt a bead of precum drip down his length.  _ Stop it you cursed fucking body you’re not  _ **_supposed_ ** _ to be enjoying this! _ “I… didn’t bring enough for the trip. I forgot.” Once more, he looked to Gaius, attempting to pierce him with a glare sharp as daggers. “I daresay ‘tis  _ your  _ fault to begin with! You and those bloody lalafells… dragging my arse all over the place all the way to swivin’ Ilsabard! I didn’t ask for any of th-” 

A bandaged hand across his mouth shut Estinien up real quick. “Now you’ll  _ really  _ wake the alphas if you don’t shut that bloody maw of yours.” Gaius hissed between his teeth. His attempts at a rebuttal were only met with indistinct muffling. “...We’ll get you medicine first thing in the morning when the shops open. Until then, we can’t just leave you like this…”

Estinien noticed his downwards-cast gaze right away. The hand upon his mouth began to tremble and he swore Gaius’s face grew redder by the second; as did his own. Given all he knew about alphas in the face of an omega in heat, he had to give the man credit for having so much self-control. A puff of mist signaled the hard sigh that came from his nostrils. If casting aside his dignity  _ one time _ could alleviate the accursed heat, then so be it. 

With what little strength he had, the elezen shoved Gaius’s hand off of his face and shifted around onto his knees to face the wall behind him. He swallowed hard. “Do as you please, but don’t you fucking look at me…” Estinien muttered, shimmying his trousers down to his knees. 

He made out the faintest chuckle from behind him. “As you wish.” With a swift motion, Estinien shivered as the tattered drapings of his coat were pulled up to his back, exposing his bare ass to the frigid temperature. Even colder was Gaius’s hands clamping down on his bare skin; it made his body jolt. “No wonder your stench woke me from a dead sleep… you’re saturated.” 

“ _ Did I ask? _ ” Estinien snapped, blushing even more boldly from cheek to ear tip. He pressed his forearm against the wall to bury his face against it. The less Gaius could make out of his features, the better. A cold finger found its way inside him, and he had to hold his breath to stifle the noise. 

Another finger soon followed along with more unwanted commentary courtesy of the garlean. “Heh… You don’t even need any preparation, do you? Feels ready enough…” Estinien only offered a frustrated grunt in reply. Still, Gaius gave a few courtesy strokes of his fingers, bending and scissoring as he went. If Estinien’s cursed body didn’t already take care of the prep-work, his self-satisfaction before Gaius’s interruption may have done the trick; or at least that’s what he told himself. 

The sound of shuffling clothes behind him signaled the coming of what Gaius had in store next. Estinien licked his lips, never once admitting to himself that he was looking forward to this.  _ My body will surely calm after this, and then I can get some sleep…  _ he assured himself. The sooner Gaius got this over with, the better. 

Soon after fingers were withdrawn, he felt a teasing rub at his entrance. Like before, the lewd squelching of his lubricants sounded through the empty alley, but this time they were accompanied by the heavy breathing of the man behind him. Estinien could only take the teasing for so long before he grew impatient. “Get on with it, old-timer before I change my mind.” Estinien growled. 

A stinging pain struck across his rear that shut his mouth  _ real  _ quick. “ Funny. You don’t seem to be in the position to make threats, Ser Estinien. In fact, I daresay your body is betraying your words.” 

Eh? He hadn’t even noticed what he was doing; his hips were rubbing against the man’s cock, desperate for him to give him what he wanted. By the fucking Fury, what a humiliating display it was. Still, he opted to stay quiet out of fear of further teasing; even if that did mean Gaius would only be torturing himself in the process. 

“Nothing to say to that? I suppose that means I’m right.” Again, Estinien did not respond. He only sighed in defeat. “That’s fine. I tire of these games, anyway.” Gaius held tight to Estinien’s hips, pulling the elezen close until the head was pushed in. Though Gaius intended on taking it slow for as long as he could stand it, Estinien’s body had other plans as his rear collided with Gaius’s hips. “Ah-  _ fuck _ !” 

Just like that, Estinien’s self-control was gone. He didn’t even give Gaius the chance to catch his breath before taking full control of the situation, rolling his hips along the garlean’s thick cock.  **_Fuck…_ ** _ he’s much bigger than Aymeric was… _ and yet, his body still took the man in just fine. Pride be damned, Estinien bounced against the man’s body as fast as his muscles would allow, with the sound of rhythmic thumps bouncing off the walls. Full glad was he that he seemed to be in control of the situation, but another deafening  _ slap  _ accompanied with the same sting as before stopped him in his tracks as his body winced with the pain. 

“You seem determined to finish us off quickly, Ser Estinien. Now why could that be?” Oh, Halone’s frozen, sub-zero, frosty, snowy, iceberg  _ tits  _ he couldn’t be serious. Though Estinien tried to regain control of the situation, Gaius had the elezen held firmly by the waist. The wolf’s body shifted closer to him, he could feel Gaius’s hot breath against his ear. “‘Tis been an age since my last omega… if it is all the same, I’d like to make it last…” At that, he moved painfully slowly inside of Estinien. “...consider this my payment for helping you out in your hour of need, hm?” 

“Tch.” Estinien clenched his fists. “Bastard… Ah!”

The pain of teeth pinching against the tip of his pointed ear surged through him, interrupting his speech with an, admittingly embarrassing cry. “Ah, that was a nice sound. Now perhaps you should consider being a bit nicer to someone doing you a favor.” 

Again he grumbled, dipping his forehead closer to his elbow. Fine. He won this round. If nothing else, this incident should hopefully help him remember to take proper care of his suppressant upkeep. For now, he simply allowed the man to go at his pace. Thankfully, it didn’t remain painfully slow, but he could stand for Gaius to go a bit harder. Estinien bit his lip, willing himself not to spill whatever whiny, pathetic moans his body was forcing him to make. Gaius would have to be satisfied listening to the slapping of their skin and the shots of breath coming from his nose. 

Another cold breeze tickled the back of his neck as fingers found themselves combing and collecting his hair. Estinien pressed his face harder against his elbow. “Don’t worry. I’m not trying to look at you.” Gaius’s voice was surprisingly gentle as he spoke. It made his heart flutter. He felt Gaius twist his long, white hair around a hand, giving the rope of locks a firm tug once they were secured within his fist, Estinien’s head jerking back with the motion. With nothing to filter his mouth shut, Estinien let out a loud whine that echoed loud enough through the alley to make him gasp. Gaius must have enjoyed that, if the increase in speed was anything to go by. 

Seven Hells, at this rate he was more than ready to be this man’s bitch if it meant he would just finish the job already. Granted, it felt exceedingly good, but at what cost? He felt a shiver through his body as a brush of teeth grazed the pale flesh of his neck. “I must say… you make this awfully tempting...” 

Surely Gaius didn’t intend on biting him, did he? An alpha’s bite meant the two were to be bonded indefinitely for life. “Do it and I’ll knock your swiving teeth from your skull, old man. Surprised you even have any left.” Estinien hissed. This was a one-time thing and he intended on sticking to that.

Gaius chuckled. “Not one for jests, are you?” 

“Only when they actually have humor.” 

“Hm. Suit yourself.” He could  _ hear  _ the smile in Gaius’s voice and it irritated him. “Let us finish this, shall we?” He inquired with a soft growl. Releasing Estinien’s hair, Gaius’s hand drifted between the dragoon’s thighs, pumping his dick at the rate of his thrusts into him. Estinien placed both hands against the wall, pressing his forehead against the cold, rough bricks. Now that they were nearing their end, he resumed rocking his hips against the man’s body, finally caving in and crying like the literal bitch in heat that he was. 

“Shite… fuck…” Estinien panted hard, feeling his throat drying up with every breath he took. His fingers went numb, save for the pain under his fingernails, from trying to dig them within the solid stone. Gaius was hitting him deep, deep within sweet spots he didn’t even know he had. In no time, the sought-after feeling of sweet release struck him as a stream of seed shot against the wall, spilling onto Gaius’s fist. 

With his insides twitching and clamping down with every drop spilled, it wasn’t long before he felt fuller with Gaius releasing along with him. With Estinien’s heat no longer needing attention, Gaius embraced him tightly around the torso as if clinging to the elezen for dear life. He probably shouldn’t have let him cum inside, but at the moment, he could care less. Just as he was about to relax, a pressure started to increase at his entrance that made his body flinch. Gaius clung to him tighter. “Relax… relax… relax...” He whispered, repeating in between panting. Shite, he forgot about the knot… this was his first alpha, after all. Estinien took long, deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus more on the arms around his body than the pressure behind him.

Once Gaius was able to safely pull out, he kissed Estinien on the temple. It was a surprising gesture, but not entirely unwelcome. Still, the dragoon avoided the man’s gaze. “Mm… thanks… you know, for doin’ that…” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. 

Gaius stood up, papping Estinien on the head as he rose. “Come. Let us go sleep before you get hit with another heat wave.” 


End file.
